The Forgotten and Lost
by Gin'iro no Neko 8
Summary: This story/one-shot has to do with China and Japan and is about the Forgotten Holocaust. It is set in 1937-1938 right before Germany, England, and France joined World War 2. WARNING: Includes mention of rape, torture, I am rating this M because I am not totally sure about the rating. Better to be safe than sorry.


**Hey Everyone! This is one of my new one-shots, I might turn it into two chapters but I'm not sure yet. The idea**

**Just came to me, surprisingly while reading fan-fiction that had nothing to do with Hetalia. Amazing how an idea **

**just pops into your head. Well, you probably all have read the warnings. This fan-fiction is about the Forgotten **

**Holocaust of World War 2. It is also called the Nanjing Massacre and the Rape of Nanjing. I will stop rambling now**

**so you may read.**

_**Gin'iro no Neko 8 does not own any of this except the idea of the story line. **_

* * *

Destruction. Everywhere. The smell of rotting flesh filled the air. Bodies littered the ground, their eyes wide open in panic. The streets that used to be peaceful and filled with happiness gone; terror and screams were all that was left of his once beautiful city. The streets were blood red and anything remotely calm or happy had disappeared without a trace. Like it had never existed.

'How? How could this have happened? How!' He thought miserably, watching his country fall.

More importantly, was why. Why was he alone? Why weren't his allies there? His mind told him that one of them had to be coming to help, even though they were starting to prepare for the next World War.

"Help! Help Me Please!" Cried out a woman. He had heard all of his people crying out for a hero to come and save them. Heck, he was crying out in his head for America or anyone to come. But nobody had yet. He couldn't help them, no matter now much he tried. He was out of energy, lost in the sea of his people's emotions that flooded over him like a tsunami.

"Put your hands up," a voice said behind him. He knew that voice well, for he had watched over the man who was putting his country to murder, one city at a time. Slowly turning around to see a young man. The said man had midnight black hair that fell over his brown eyes and into the faced that showed no emotion, as always. The man he had raised to be his younger brother. Japan.

He watched as Japan's face twisted into what would be a smile, but not a kind one. It was more like a smirk. He was shocked. Japan had tried never to let emotion show through his face. It just went to show how much he didn't know about his ex-kid brother. Japan's voice suddenly rang out so that he could hear it but no one else would be able to tell what he was saying. Even if they could, they wouldn't register what he said because they were more worried about other things. Like surviving.

"The city is in almost gone. More cities will soon be the same, just like this one. Their people torn apart limb by limb. Are you ready to surrender yet?" His voice as hard as his eyes. Only his smirk gave any indication to emotion. He shivered as eyes burned through his skin.

His city and more cities would be ruined. Soon his whole country might soon be dead. If he gave in, maybe Japan would stop killing his people. It could save his people's lives by doing this. He thought about all of the rape, torture and murder going on in his city. And despite what many thought, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that his little brother's kind spirit had fallen when Tojo took over his brother's government. He also knew that no matter now much he wished, no one was coming to rescue them from this brutal killing spree. Maybe in a month or two after, but everyone was too preoccupied. Britain and France were starting to get ready for what would become war. Russia wasn't going to fight, at least not yet. America had isolated himself and his country from the world and Germany and Italy were on Japan's side. No, no one was coming to help. His ears couldn't block out the sound of women being raped and many of his people screaming to death. He couldn't take it anymore! He had tried to be strong but to many were dying. Finally, he couldn't help it.

"Enough! Stop it, Please STOP IT!" He screamed, tears pouring over his face. He fell to his knees and put his hand on top of his ears. He cleared his voice but it still cracked.

"My ci-city surrenders just STOP!" He shouted at his enemy, his used-no his sibling. Even though he had done this, they were still family. The Japan in front of him wasn't his Japan, and he would do anything to get his Japan back.

Two out of the four Japanese men surrounding Japan moved forward but Japan motioned them to stop. Japan looked at him and in his still cold voice said,

"No. His city surrenders that is what is important right now. We will try to take the rest of the country side at a later date."

Japan didn't even glance at them as they moved back, just kept staring into his eyes. Light brown meeting dark brown, a twisted smile formed on his mouth. Japan walked closer until he was straddling him. He could feel Japan's breath and tongue lightly on his ear. Slowly and softly, he heard Japan mutter,

"Welcome to Hell, China" as darkness took over him.

* * *

**Thank You for reading! You don't have to review but it would be nice and deeply **

**appreciated if you did, even if its to point out mistakes! :)**


End file.
